


You're Always There

by erikablair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikablair/pseuds/erikablair
Summary: Blistering with energy, Kageyama goes to the local park for some extra volleyball practice after his teammates escape from the gym. Coming across a mysterious boy, he is struck that this small, slight figure can fly. Can hit his tossess. He feels alive.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyu fic, please let me know what you think in the comments. If you want to yell at me, feel free to on my Tumblr, erikablair. I hope you enjoy the fic
> 
> If you're here from one of my other stories, yes I will update soon. I'm just getting back into the swing of thing from life kicking my arse.

A muscle in Kageyama’s jaw ticked as all of his teammates scurried out of the gym and away from his heavy gaze. The tournament was only a few months away and Kindaich still had trouble hitting his tosses consistently. He needed to train. As the door swung shut behind the last body, Kageyama let out a frustrated groan and threw a volleyball across the court, bowing the net beneath its force. Clenching his shaking fists Kageyama inhaled deeply, hoping to the dislodge the lump jammed perpetually down his throat.

Shifting to his normal aloof expression, Kageyama finally calmed the tremors, the beast in his mind stopped beating his chest and Kageyama breathed. Despite this, the blood still rushed, and his hands still itched, wanting to toss just once more – but everyone was gone. Kageyama picked up the lone volleyball and deposited it in the basket before wheeling it off to the side.

He needed to train, but he couldn’t do it alone.

The sky was steadily darkening, streaks of pink and red painting over the blue. He headed for one of the few local parks in the area with an outdoor volleyball court. Surely there were other players like him, too enamoured with the game to call time when the coach said go home, where your last play was never enough. Usually, there were some high schoolers and even college students milling about, and he hoped they would let him practice with them despite his young age.

Orange curly hair attached to a small, slight figure was the first thing he saw. It was a boy. Too focused on his practice to react to the cold winds that occasionally swept through, watching the ball intently as it replayed in a steady rhythm – spike, bounce, return. Eyeing him, Kageyama wondered if he was maybe in elementary school. Oh well, beggars can’t be choosers.

“Oi,” he called to the mysterious boy as he made his way over.

Turning towards the sound instinctively, the boy didn’t notice the ball flying back towards him till he was flat on the ground. Klutzy shit.

Closing his eyes, Kageyama repeated the mantra of when he first saw the boy.

“Are you okay?” Kageyama asked, kneeling beside the fallen boy, watching the mark on his face already forming into a bruise.

Flushing as red as his hair, the boy sat up, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Ha, sorry about that. I wasn’t expecting anyone else to be here,” the boy said, peering shyly at Kageyama. “Oh!” he exclaimed, jumping up suddenly. “Do you play volleyball too? What position are you?”

Kageyama had to take a moment to let those questions sink in. “Setter,” he replied calmly, contrasting against the boy’s excitable chatter.

“I’m a wing spiker,” a wide smile stretching over the boy’s face as he pointed towards himself. “Setter?” the boy repeated quietly, a contemplative expression over his face. “Hey! Would you toss to me?!”

“Eh?”

“Well I’m the only one on my volleyball team, so I’ve never had a proper setter toss to me,” the boy twisted the fabric of his school shirt nervously. “Please toss to me!”

Kageyama processed what Hinata had said, he wondered what school he went to if he didn’t even have a proper setter, where he was the only one on his team. His hopes of finding someone on or above his level to practice with where dwindling but that same damnable phrase repeated in his mind.

“What school do you go to?” Kageyama asked, curious.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows but answered regardless, “Yukigaoka Junior High.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened, “you’re in middle school?”

The boy straightened, his lip jutting out defensively, “I’m in 3rd year.”

Kageyama was silent for a few moments, blinking dumbly, this boy was in 3rd year?!

“Hey!” the boy said, interrupting his thoughts, “I may be short, but I can fly!”

He looked so certain, so assured that Kageyama couldn’t help believing him despite his scepticism. Letting out a resigned sigh, Kageyama started making his way towards the outdoor court.

“Where are you going?” the boy asked alarmed, running to catch up with Kageyama’s long strides.

“You said you wanted me to toss to you, didn’t you? Or have you changed your mind?”

The boy shook his head rapidly, following Kageyama with a notable spring to his step.

“I hope you can keep up,” remarked Kageyama as they got into position.

The boy gave him an annoyed look but stayed silent, a barely controlled ball of energy waiting to jump.

Kageyama tossed the ball and stopped. He had barely seen the boy as he blurred towards the ball before hearing it smack onto the ground on the other side of the net. He could fly.

Seeing his hands shining red and stinging from the impact of hitting the ball, the boy stared at them in wonder. He looked like he had never hit a ball before, and recalling what the boy had mentioned, perhaps he hadn’t. A smile, wide and beatific stretched across the boy’s face and he was aiming it at Kageyama. He felt his breath catch and his heart pound, no one had looked at him like that after hitting his tosses. Sunlight filtered through the constant storm clouds hanging over him.

He took a shuddering breath; it filled his lungs unobstructed and oxygen flowed. The tips of his fingers tingled, his limbs stinging and searing to life. He felt _alive_.

“Could you toss to me again?”

His attention snapped to the boy, his eyes greedy and consuming. The boy nervously shifted under his gaze, and Kageyama realised he hadn’t answered the boy’s question. Not trusting his voice, Kageyama nodded. A smile, more reserved than before, was bestowed on him and Kageyama _wanted_.

They continued their practice, a routine building between them – toss, run, spike. No matter how difficult Kageyama made the tosses, how fast, the boy hit them.

He was always there.

Occasionally he missed a ball when Kageyama unintentionally tossed it too high, too used to tossing to taller players but Kageyama immediately sought to correct himself. They flowed together effortlessly, an instinctual, primal dance between them. Kageyama had never been so in sync with someone.

When they had finally hit the last ball, when their limbs threatened to collapse beneath them, they stopped. There were no longer stains of colour in the sky, only a blackness so penetrating not even the lights in the park could stave it off. Both boys panted harshly.

The boy suddenly let out an exasperated noise, turning to Kageyama abruptly. “I never told you my name, I’m Hinata Shoyou.”

Kageyama blinked before smacking his forehead, he hadn’t thought to introduce himself either. “Kageyama Tobio.”

And there was that smile again, the sweat gleaming on his face to making it even more iridescent.

Hinata bit his lip, an internal battle playing behind his eyes before finally blurting out what was on his mind, “will you be here tomorrow?”

Kageyama internally purred, he wanted to keep playing with him as well. “I can be, I have practice with my team after school, but I can be here afterwards.”

“Really?!” Hinata’s bright expression shuddered, before murmuring, “I don’t want to be a bother.”

The vulnerable note in Hinata’s voice made Kageyama immediately want to soothe it, “I want to toss to you.”

A loud vibrating echoed from the direction of their bags, breaking the moment. Hinata picked it up quickly seeing the number and immediately tried to calm them down, explaining that he had been practicing with a friend, that time had gotten away from him. After a few minutes, he sighed, agreeing to whatever was said to him and hanging up.

“I need to get home,” Hinata said, an apologising gleam to his eyes. “Natsu’s wondering where I am.”

“Natsu?”

“My younger sister,” Hinata’s face lightening.

Kageyama nodded, “I’ll be here right after practice, so don’t be late.”

Hinata laughed, a brilliant, sparking sound that made the tops of Kageyama’s ears colour.

“Don’t worry Kageyama-kun,” Hinata said, gently patting his arm, “you’re the only one to toss to me. I’ll be here.”

He felt a lightening in his heart at the knowledge that yes, Hinata would be here. Here and waiting to hit his tosses. They exchanged goodbyes and departed from the other, their homes in opposite directions. Kageyama looked at the sky above him, the sprinkling of stars igniting the heavy blackness and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I hope you like it, please let me know what you think in the comments. If you want to come scream at me, check out my tumblr - erikablair

“Does Kageyama seem different to you?”

Kindaichi dragged his eyes to Kageyama before flicking back to Kunimi, an aggressive tilt to his jaw.

“Who cares?” Kindaichi groused.

Kunimi rolled his eyes, “don’t you think he’s been less King-like lately? I mean, he’s not yelling at you anymore. He doesn’t insist we need additional practice or to stay behind. Instead, he’s the one rushing out the door when coach dismisses us.”

Frowning, Kindaichi thought over these past few weeks. Back to the practice when he had first noticed the change in Kageyama. He was still impossibly impatient, imperious in his tosses, but he seemed more settled, grounded in a way he had never been before. The blistering energy that infected his every movement was absent, his acute focus dulled. He seemed preoccupied.

“Maybe he’s got a girlfriend,” Kindaichi suggested, annoyed at the thought of Kageyama getting a girlfriend before him.

Tilting his head in consideration, Kunimi hummed before shaking his head. “I don’t think so, he doesn’t change out of his training clothes and he takes a volleyball with him when he leaves.”

“Been spying on Kageyama?”

“It’s called observing, maybe if you did it you would’ve noticed sooner.”

Before Kindaichi could retort, Coach called him over and asked him to practice spiking with Kageyama. He got into position and jumped. And missed. He waited for the command, the voice to tell him he needed to be faster, jump higher, he only heard a disappointed grunt. It was worse than the yelling, the dismissive scoff made him feel lacking. The yelling, the orders, they were easy to brush off; he had heard them a thousand times. In those moments he knew he wasn’t the issue in this partnership. But the way Kageyama looked at him now, it was like he was failing his expectations like he was comparing him to someone else, someone better. And he hated it.

Kageyama glanced at the clock, he seemed to be counting down the ticks till he could leave.

“Oi, Kageyama!” Kindaichi yelled, “one more.”

He nodded mechanically, getting into position to toss, waiting for the ball to land in his hands. Kindaichi jumped and jumped, and barely hit a single one. The most he achieved were brushes, scrapes at the tops of his fingers, changing the momentum enough to land on the other side of the net with a soft patter. Kageyama never said a word.

“Coach is calling us,” Kageyama imparted, passing the panting Kindaichi with barely a glance.

Kindaichi clenched his fists, closing his eyes in frustration. He violently sucked in a few breaths, attempting to calm the roiling storm. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder – Kunami.

“We should head over there to see what Coach says.”

Kindaichi nodded, approaching the group, Kunimi at his side.

They heard the coach admonishing Kageyama, reminding him that he had to be aware of the spiker. That he couldn’t rely purely on his own skill to win the game. That they were a team. Kageyama nodded, saying he understood, and the coach sighed before waving them off. Kageyama dashed away, out the door before anyone else had even dispersed from the loose circle surrounding their coach.

Kindaichi stared at the spot Kageyama stood. Something had changed. He bumped shoulders with Kunami, silently asking him and got a nod in response. He had noticed too. Usually, when Coach reproached him about his teamwork Kageyama was flippant in his agreements. Kageyama simply didn’t understand what was wrong with how he played. But now… there was a hint of seriousness in his tone like he was actually hearing him and taking it in. But this newfound dedication, it wasn’t for them, it was for someone else. The figure looming in the background, the person behind the change, the one Kageyama saw and now compared everyone else to.

“Do you know where Kageyama goes when he runs off?”

Kunami smirked.

* * *

Hinata was swinging his legs waiting for Kageyama, humming a joyful tune.

He couldn’t believe how much he’d improved these last few weeks. For the first time, he felt like he had a teammate, a partner and he lamented that they could only play together here at the park. Maybe they’d end up at the same high school? The thought made Hinata laugh sadly, he knew where Kageyama wanted to go, Shiratorizawa. It was the most elite school in the prefecture according to him, but Hinata had made his decision. Karasuno. The home of the tiny giant. And nothing could shake him from it.

Kageyama appeared, settling beneath the same tree Hinata was perched. He leapt down, startling Kageyama laughing at the scowl on his face.

“You shouldn’t scowl all time, Kageyama-kun. You’ll get wrinkles.”

A large hand encased Hinata’s face, squeezing his cheeks. Despite his predicament, Hinata continued to laugh, the sound escaping through his pursed lips.

After a few moments, Kageyama released him. Hinata rubbed at his jaw, soothing it from the rough handling. “You have to be more gentle Kageyama, I don’t want to bruise!”

Kageyama turned away from him, muttering under his breath before moving in the direction of the court.

“What are we going to today?” Hinata asked eagerly.

“Let’s do receiving today.”

“But I wanted to spike!”

Hearing Hinata whine, Kageyama could feel his resolve to improving Hinata’s basics crumbling. He compromised. “If you get ten in a row, we’ll do spikes.”

Hinata jumped in the air in celebration, smiling at Kageyama sweetly. Kageyama coughed into his hand to hide the reddening of his cheeks. “Let’s just go, idiot.”

Hinata cried in outrage but settled into position regardless, waiting for the ball to be served. Serve, return, hit. They attempted to keep the rhythm but inevitably Hinata missed some and despite Kageyama desperate to toss for Hinata, to see him hit it, to see him _there_ he waited. Patience was never a virtue of his, and as Hinata continued to drop the ball or return it in the opposite direction to where Kageyama was it grew thinner.

“Stop,” Kageyama commanded. “You’re not bending your knees enough. Receiving isn’t only using your forearms, it’s using your whole body. You need to move with the ball – direct it to where you want to go.”

Nodding Hinata got into position, only for Kageyama to sigh. He came behind Hinata to adjust him. Reaching around, he pulled Hinata’s arms closer to himself, trailing his fingers down his arms to soften them for the receive. He drew his hands down to Hinata’s hips to lower them further, ensuring Hinata bent his knees to accommodate his new position.

Kageyama’s fingers flexed over Hinata’s slim hips. He breathed. Squeezing lightly, Kageyama dragged himself away from Hinata’s form.

“That’s how you should be standing,” Kageyama said, his voice slightly horse.

Hinata nodded wordlessly, the places Kageyama had touched scalding.

“Now,” he said, coming back in front of Hinata, “let’s see you get 10.”


End file.
